Endings in GTA IV
Grand Theft Auto IV has two dramatically different endings. Because of this, it is recommended to save on a different file after the mission That Special Someone so that you can easily play the other ending, without having to replay the whole game. This page lists the events of both endings. The Lead Up After Niko kills (or spares) Darko in the That Special Someone mission, he gets a call from Jimmy Pegorino. Niko meets him at Honkers. Pegorino has a deal with some Russians. He needs Niko to make the deal. The Russians are a group of people whose leader (Dimitri) Niko is very familiar with. He doesn't want to do it. When you leave Pegorino, Niko calls Roman and tells him about the situation. Roman already knows, he also knows where Dimitri is. Niko now decides that he could just kill Dimitri instead. Roman begs Niko to take the deal. After the phone call to Roman Niko calls Kate and tells her of the decision that he has to make. He explains that taking the deal would be going back on an ode that he swore to himself, but that the money could make things easier for himself, and for Roman. Kate pleads with him to not take the deal (not knowing that the alternative is Revenge). The game prompts the player to "Make Your Decision". Two icons appear on the map. A Deal (shown in dollar icon) and a Revenge (shown in dagger icon). Deal If the player chooses Deal, Niko meets Phil Bell and they drive to the area where the deal is to take place. It turns out however that Dimitri is after his revenge. He killed the people who Niko was supposed to make the deal with, now Niko and Phil must collect the money themselves. They enter a building from the roof, and find themselves in a gunfight. They make their way to the room with the money, only to see someone else escaping with it. They chase the stealer down and collect their money. Both Niko and Phil decide that they're out of the crime business. Niko calls Kate, she is too angry to come to the wedding after Niko didn't take her advice only for it to have been the right advice. Roman then calls and tells Niko to get to the Church. The wedding goes perfectly to plan. However, after the wedding a man hired by Dimitri comes up behind Niko and tries to kill him. After many shots are fired, Niko manages to turn the gun around and kill the man. One of the bullets however, killed Roman. Niko goes home and sleeps, after he awakes Little Jacob calls. He has a car, and he's following Dimitri's men back to Dimitri. Niko finds Jacob and takes control of the car. He chases them back to Dimitri. After a gun battle he sees Dimitri kill Pegorino and then chases him out of the building. Dimitri finds a helicopter, Niko a boat. Jacob picks up Niko in an Annihilator. Both Dimitri and Niko crash on Happiness Island where Niko kills Dimitri to get his revenge on Roman's death. Credits Roll. After the credits many phone calls take place. In one Mallorie reveals that she is pregnant and states that her child will struggle without a father. Revenge If the player chooses Revenge, Niko enters a heavy gunfight on a ship, before finally killing Dimitri in the cargo hold. After that mission, Niko calls Kate, she is very happy that he cut his ties with that man (not knowing how he cut his ties). She's coming to the wedding. Niko picks her up. On the way he talks about his criminal life as if it was a thing of the past. The wedding goes perfectly to plan, however after the wedding, a very angry Jimmy Pegorino drives past firing. Everyone ducks the bullets except for the now deceased Kate. Niko goes home and sleeps, and when he awakes he gets a call from Little Jacob. Jacob has a car and is following Pegorino's men back to Jimmy himself. Niko meets Jacob and Roman. Niko takes control of the car. When Pegorino's men arrive, Niko enters a heavy gunfight before chasing Pegorino out of the building. Pegorino grabs a speedboat, Niko a bike. Jacob and Roman pick up Niko in an Annihilator. Both Pegorino and Niko crash on Happiness Island, where Niko kills Pegorino. Credits Roll. After the credits, many phone calls take place. In one, Roman reveals that Mallorie is pregnant, and that the little girls name is Kate. category:Missions in GTA IV